My Mr Almost
by For My Gio to Read
Summary: Have you ever met that person, Mr. Right? The person completes you, make you happy, made you stop and start living? Literally gave what missing to your life, something you didn't dream about having but since it was given you felt happiest. Ever have that? Yet another base to true to life story.


My Mr. Almost

Summary: Have you ever met that person, Mr. Right? The person completes you, make you happy, made you stop and start living? Literally gave what missing to your life, something you didn't dream about having but since it was given you felt happiest. Ever have that?

Introduction

Hiya guys! It's been long time since I publish any story here or at any medium. I have been inspired with many ideas but I can't really write them down. I'm too stupid in grammar. Hahaha. I got this inspiration because I want to write something for my best friend, let him criticize me, it can be hurtful but for him, I shall make him happy.

This story has been inspired by a song with almost the same title, you know who the singer is? I bet you do! I have been into her music since I heard one of her songs in the mall back in 2014 was it? I was shopping with my CC, looking for tumbler as gift to her and a Christmas gift for her daughter. I listen to the artist songs almost every day recently and really noticed most of them has connection or similar to my life, so you know the drill this story is based on true to life story and to take upon my best friend suggestion, I will let my imagination run so some scene didn't really happened. I'll let your imagination to determine which ones are true and fiction. Well, this is fanfiction any way.

If you know the song, then you know that this will end in not a fairy tale like ending, meaning, *sob*. Well it is based on the a true to life story. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! No QQ, please! Specially on relationship made here. It Fanfiction, alright? Let me have my fun as a fanfiction writer, okay?

Like I said this story is for my best friend!

Let's start!

08 September 2017 17:51

I do not own Gakuen Alice!

 _Chapter One: Introduction of Mister Right._

December 31 20**

A bungalow house with green metal gate is giving off cheery aura, might even describe it's festive, it is a holiday, it is New Year's Eve, not only that the youngest member of the family that reside at this house will be celebrating a Pre-Birthday Bash.

A long table has been place on the house's garage that has silk shimmering gold tablet cloth. Along the table is a Karaoke Set has been organized ready for the people with X Factor to be heard and let people enjoy their hard work/God-given talent. At the side, firework of different kinds are properly stored and ready to be used later in the evening for the Birthday Bash and of course for the near New Year Celebration. The garage is full decorated for the party, kind of gold/silver theme as one advice, perhaps a Feng Shui expert said that celebrating birthday and welcoming New Year should be glistening/shining will bring prosperity to the household, the celebrant and people around the shimmering things.

Inside the house, scrumptious smell filled the house, it seems early this morning the household is preparing the food for the party that will be held later tonight. By the door, you'll be welcomed by the reception where the living area is the first section of the house. Here, a leather couch is placed that is currently occupied by a brunette that is long straight from the roots that end with curvy tip, the owner is a girl that is currently holding a mobile phone, she is busy reading/punching the keys to create a message.

On the mobile phone screen...

 _Exchanging messages..._

"Yeah, mom just arrive yesterday and earlier they went on the market to buy what we need for the night. My favourite Lengua! You must try it, lots of mushroom!"

 _"Are they okay with me crashing on your party?"_

"Lol. It is one of the reason why a party is being held today and the reason they the fly here just to celebrate my 20th birthday."

 _"Man, they really made that effort just to meet me, huh? Am I in trouble?"_

"Don't worry, we'll just introduce you to them. They are my parents, I would love their blessing before we make ourselves official"

 _"I can't help but be nervous. They may not like me."_

"Don't be. My mom always told us that she won't be a hindrance to our relationship as long as that it is right and we both are happy."

 _"I know, you told me, but I can't help but be nervous. They even went so far to fly from a different continent just to get to know me."_

"You spoke to them in Skype, they didn't get mad at you, did they?"

 _"No, they are indeed nice. I was nervous too when I called them through Skype to ask permission to have a date with you."_

"Who wouldn't be. Even I will be nervous to ask the parents, so old fashion but plus 1000+ brownie points for you on that!"

 _"Does that mean, are we official?"_

"Well see, how it goes. Blessings first, remember?"

 _"I know. I'm just trying to use and redeem something with that brownie points."_

"You will soon be able to redeem some with it."

 _"As nervous I am for tonight, I can't help but be excited for tonight."_

"You'll do alright. They'll love you because I do."

 _"I love you too. See you tonight. I'll help my aunt to prepare for our feast here too. I'll come around 8pm there."_

"Got you. See you tonight."

Conversation Ended

"Mikan Azumi Yukihira!" A shout was heard right after the mobile phone conversation ended. The brunette perk up, facing the person who made the shout as he just scream her name. She stood up and pace to the man and hugged him playfully.

"Uncle Naru! It's been ages since you came here!" Respond to the man shouted. It seems, he is Narumi Anjo Yukihira, the brunette, Mikan's uncle. They walked towards the coach and sit.

"Well, I wouldn't miss my favourite niece's birthday, specially you'll be 20 tomorrow, you're no longer teenager. I know, it's not your birthday today, but you know we need to be at grandma's tomorrow to celebrate New Year and Yukihira's Family Reunion." said Narumi.

"Yeah, I know, so where's my gift?" Childishly asked Mikan

"Well, it so sudden that bro Izu, your dad, told me you'll celebrate today, so all I got is these... strawberry jam and lettuce!" Cheery said Narumi, he knows his niece love strawberries and lettuce. How can he not? The girl always ask him to get them since Narumi goes to different places in the country for his work. He knows, Mikan is not one on material things but with food. He laughs inside thinking of this.

"You never forget!" Happily said Mikan as she take a hold of the perfect gift her uncle prepared for her.

"On your next visit, I hope for chestnuts or Hazel nuts." Half joking added by Mikan.

"I heard someone special is visiting today from your dad." Change of topic started by Narumi.

"Yep, very special! Be good to him."

"Oh, so he is a he."

"Yes, what you take me for a lesbian?"

"Haha. I'm just making sure." Defend Narumi. "Your Uncle Jinno will be here too, later tonight, he is a different city, so he maybe late."

"Awesome! It's good thing we have the Karaoke set organize, I know Jin-Jin will have a blast killing those Karaoke score to 100."

"Yes, as I enter the gates, I saw how glamorous the party will be. You're being extravagant. So not like you favourite niece."

"Special event, special person coming, sides, mom and dad haven't here for a long time, even middle class people can throw a party from rare times."

"Haha. We do try to make it like that on Yukihira Reunions, last year, your side didn't come, we went swimming, even grandma was there."

"We're sorry, Tsubasa-nii-san couldn't drive and pick me up because we both have college project that we need to turn in after New Year vacation."

"Bro Izu is here, so I expect that full attendance of Azumi-Yukihira in the reunion."

"Of course, I have no project nor Tsubasa-nii-san."

"Speaking of Azumi, your mom, Yuka is here, is that why I smell that delicious food? Sis Yuka, is known for her cooking across both Azumi and Yukihira family you know."

"Yea to both. She is the one cooking and even my friends love her cooking."

"I can't wait for the party, but for now, I'll go to your neighbour, it's been awhile that I went to see them, I'm not sure if they are still alive. Haha."

"My godfather died already years ago and some of your drinking buddies, I forgot their names."

"No problem favourite niece, I'll go around the neighbourhood and get some scoop."

"You never change Uncle Naru."

"I wouldn't be a cool Uncle if I do."

"True!"

"Well, see you kiddo. Introduce me your special person, me and your Uncle Jin-Jin, will grill him."

"Hey! Don't scare him off, he is special to me." Protest Mikan slightly showing angry face

"And that's why we will grill him, we want to protect you." Narumi removed his joking face and produced a serious tone while he said this.

"So much for no longer a teen. Haha" laugh Mikan

"You know what we meant." Back to his smiling cheery face

"Yea, I know, thank you Uncle Naru."

"Anything for my favourite niece. Adieu!"

"I'll save your Karaoke seat beside Jin-jin!"

The niece and uncle show great relationship, you can see just being in that conversation, they talk like just friends of same age. Though you can see the uncle in Narumi, with his protectiveness. You may feel sorry for Mikan's special person, being grilled is never a good feel base on experience.

 _Later on..._

The time is nearing for the party. Mikan is getting more surprise by the hour. Her childhood friends came to celebrate with her. They have separated since she lived aboard with her parents for some years and was just back to the country three years ago. They also been living in different city and some have jobs now so this is plus on specialty of the day.

First to come is Hotaru, Mikan's childhood best friend, when Mikan was still in the country, Hotaru never missed her birthday even though Hotaru's family have family reunions at the same time, she always attend but she will be gone later the night to celebrate with her family. Right after an hour, Mocho, the twins, Koko and Kitsune came with their now girlfriend, Wakako, Sumire and Nonoko. Mikan is beginning to be more happy as surprise like this doesn't come often. Having a very Holiday birthday doesn't give the privilege to celebrate with people yet alone close friends.

Before eight in the evening Jinno, Mikan's uncle came and immediately start hitting the Karaoke set. Mikan was not exaggerating earlier, the man sings well, indeed has an X factor.

Once Jinno starts singing, Mikan, felt her mobile phone, signalling a text has been received. Mikan smile by reading the recipient 'Love'.

'I'm on my way, about 40 mins.'

A car pulled up in front Azumi-Yukihira residence. Mikan perk up, she's familiar with that engine and she knows who that car belongs to, as also her mobile phone showing a message 'I'm here' from 'Love' .

"Mom, he's here!" Shout Mikan in the air inside the Reception.

"Wait. Let me get dressed and call your Father then bring him inside, have him seat on the couch, would you?" Yuka respond.

"Dad! He's here!" Shout cheery of Mikan to Izumi, Mikan's father.

"Where's mom?" Izumi has smile on his face.

"At the masters, dad. I'll let him in now."

"You do that, daughter, let me meet my son-in-law."

"Dad! Son-in-law, already?"

"What, that's where this will lead, right?"

"We can never be sure."

Mikan went out and fetch her special someone. On the way, she told her visitor that her special one is here already.

"Grilling time." Shout cheery of Narumi

"Oh! So he is here." Comment of Jinno.

"Hush first, let mom and dad meet him first."

"I'm just singing here." Jokingly say Jinno

"Just eating here with Yuka's cooking."

"Good." comment Mikan.

Mikan went out the gates and approach the crimson car then know on the window.

"Ready?" As the window pulled down open revealing a man with dissimilar earrings one is a gold clip on the right ear and on the left is a red teardrop like stone dangling earring.

"Yeah." Answered the man and close the windows then open the door.

"To add to your confidence. I'm right beside you." As the man went out of the car door, stood next to Mikan, she said this while moving her hand to his and held it by the time he stood next to her.

"Thanks. Lead the way, love."

"Alright." Cheery said Mikan.

They approach the gates and the party visitors' eyes immediately shoot at them as the sound of Mikan opening the gates for them to enter.

"Welcome to Azumi-Yukihira family, lover boy!" Shout cheery and slightly drank Narumi. With this the man hand and hand with Mikan slightly bow and a faint blush emerges his face.

"Hush Uncle! Behave!" Demand Mikan.

"Drink with us later once you're done with bro Izu!" Said Jinno who is also slightly drank.

"Ignore them." Mikan said to the silent man besides her. "Come, mom and dad is excited to meet you."

As they enter the reception, Izumi and Yuka is already standing their backs at them.

"Mom, dad, he's here, the one!" Mikan cheery introduce.

Yuka and Izumi turned around as the man went forward to them then place a hand in front of them.

"Good evening, Unlcle, Aunty." said the man, gesturing a shake hand.

"It's nice finally meeting you in person." Response Izumi taking the man's hand and shake it as indented.

"The honour is all mine." said the man then shake hands with Yuka.

"Please seat." Offer Yuka.

"Thank you Aunty."

The man sat on the couch beside Mikan still hands together, starting to get sweating by the minute.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 _ **End of Chapter One**_

 _ **Preview...**_

 _ **"Oh my, different city, where you live again?**_

 _ **"Hamamatsu Shizuoka"**_

 _ **"You travel a lot huh? Dating my daughter must be an effort."**_

 _ **"It's not a problem."**_

 _ **"How about your parents."**_

 _ **"They are separated."**_

 _ **"Oh, I see. I mean, which university they went and since you mention they are separated where they live?**_

 _ **"I live with my mom and dad is in Central Tokyo. My mom graduated from Alice University and dad from Tokyo University. Both Business Management"**_

 _ **"Which University again you go to?"**_

 _ **"Kyoto University"**_

 _ **"Such prestigious Universities. How about your siblings?"**_

 _ **"My older brother studied in Alice University but stopped and pursue working, my younger brother is in Alice Academy same as our youngest sister. Senior High and 2nd year Mid school."**_

 _ **"Wow. Your parents can afford such expense. What does your parents do?"**_

 _ **"Both are in Marketing and Advertising business."**_

 _ **"How long know have you know Mikan?"**_

 _ **"More than two years."**_

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter one. Crappy one ne? Well I hope didn't waste your time reading this story. I don't have the courage to post Chapter 2 but you reading this and eventually reviewing would giving me the inspiration. All in all hope you all enjoyed it and let's see if the next Chapter will be published. Hope you like it Best Friend!**

 **Dedicated to**

 **Gf!**

 **Kouhai, Janille-chan.**

 **Editor, Tarj!**

 **H.A.N.T.S!**

 **And to those who read/love my stories**

 **Keigu,**

 **K.S.M**

 **08 September 2017 21:03**


End file.
